Traditionally, spoilers have been used on motor vehicles. Such spoilers are often mounted under a front bumper of the motor vehicle and/or mounted on a trunk of the motor vehicle, the spoilers being either factory installed by the manufacturer of the motor vehicle or installed after market by a third party. These spoilers can be an aerodynamically shaped device mounted on the vehicle for appearance and to enhance air flow over, under and around the vehicle when the vehicle is in motion. Spoilers are manufactured in many shapes and sizes and are designed to be mounted on various kinds of motor vehicles, including cars, trucks and go-carts. Known spoilers, such as go-cart spoilers, however, are passive devices in that an operator does not have any control over the manner in which air flow interacts with the spoiler when the motor vehicle is moving.
Therefore, a need exist for a spoiler that can be repeatedly adjusted by an operator as desired for controlling the air flow interaction with the spoiler.